Dauntless High
by Divergenttfangirl
Summary: Divergent in High school. I know it's over used. But I like it. I suck at summaries. FourTris fluff! I update 2 to 3 or 4 times a week. Trust me its going to be good. please read. Rated teen just in case.


**Hey, This is my first Fanfiction! AHHH! I'm excited! Please review. Hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Divergent, Veronica Roth Does.**

**Tris POV**…

"Beatrice!" My brother, Caleb shouts from his room. "You're going to be late fro your first day."

I turn around a look at the clock it's _7:18_. Crap. I get throw the blankets off of me and shiver from lose of warmth. I get in the shower and wash my hair and body.

Once I get out I stare at my refection for a moment then go off to my closet. I wear my usual, Black skinny jeans, a large gray sweater with a black heart in the middle of it, and my gray vans.

I run the stairs to see my mom cooking breakfast. Since when does she cook. My mom hasn't cooked since my dad left us. I have missed her cooking. My mom hasn't really done much since my dad left. She used to help Caleb and I when homework, cleaning the house, and just everyday things. But now she doesn't.

"Beatrice, are you excited for your first day of school?" My mom asks with her sweet voice. I haven't heard that in a while.

"Yeah." I lie. What kind of teenager is excited to go to school? Let alone, a new one. I'm terrified.

Before she could tell that I was lying I run upstairs to get my phone and backpack.

"Beatrice, we're going to be leaving in 10 minutes!" Caleb yells.

"Alright!" I yell back, frustrated. I put some mascara and run back down stairs.

"You ready? Caleb asks.

"Yeah" I grab my headphones and walk out to his car and get in. Caleb gets in the driver's seat and drives off.

I put my headphones in and listen to _Satellite by Rise Against._ I have started listening to rock instead of pop or whatever the kids listen to nowadays. We pull into the school's parking lot. I realize that almost every single car is either a sports car or a luxury car. Literally, _Every. Single. One._ I get out of the car and look around the 1,000,000 dollar parking lot.

"Bea-" Caleb says.

"Tris" I cut him off. He looks shocked for a minute. But then regains himself.

"Whatever. Pretend you don't know me. Okay?"

"Already planning on it." I say. He then walks away to go to the Erudite faction.

When my mom enrolled us we had to take a test to see what faction we will be in. There's five factions

Erudite: the Intelligent

Candor: the Honest

Abnegation: the Selfless

Amity: the Peaceful

Dauntless: the Brave

The test was kind of like a personality test. Caleb got Erudite. I got three, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I chose Dauntless because they seem free. My dad wanted me to go to Abnegation but then he left so I guess it's my choice now.

I walking to the doors and open them. Everything is black. Literally, everything and everyone. Everyone wear black clothing, I guess I did chose the right faction because black is pretty much all I wear. I go to the schools office and get my schedule.

As I'm walking I see people eyeing me. I try to ignore them. I put in my headphones and turn my playlist on shuffle. The first song is _Stay the Night by Zedd _ I try shoving my phone back into my back pocket when I run into something hard…someone and fall flat on my butt. Great first day so far! Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, you okay?" The guy asked. While reaching his hand out for me to grab.

"Um…Yeah. I think so." I say while taking his hand. A blot of electricity runs through me. I look up at him, he has dark blue eyes, brown almost black hair, a spare upper lip and a full lower lip and his nose is slightly curved at the point. He is very buff too. He's…Beautiful. I snap out of my thoughts.

"I'm Four" He says.

"Oh. Cool name." I say awkwardly.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me you're name?" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Umm…It's-" He cuts me off.

"Is it a hard one or something?" he jokes.

I take a deep breath "It's Tris."

"Nice Name."

"Uh… thanks."

We stare at each other for what feels like eternity. But it was probably like 20 or 30 seconds.

"I…um…I have to get to class." I say breaking our staring contest.

"Oh. Right. Me too. What class are you going to?"

"Umm.." I say looking at my schedule. "English, with Mr. Eric."

"Me too. C'mon." He says with a smile.

"Alright" I say returning the smile. We start walking to English. I can't help but wondering, Why does he want to walk me to class? I'm not even pretty, I mean, I'm not ugly but I'm certainly not pretty and he is like drop dead gorgeous. He probably has girls throwing themselves at him.

We get to class, he then goes to sit with his friend. I give the teacher, who I'm assuming is Mr. Eric. He has hard, dark brown almost black eyes and greasy hair, my new student pass.

"Take A SEAT! Your seat is by that girl in the back. Eric yells.

I jump a little. I turn around and walk to the only girl in the back.

"Hey." I say to girl.

"Hey, I'm Christina but everybody calls me Chris for short.

"I'm Tris"

"Everybody shut up!" Shouts Eric. I glare at him. I've been here for, what? 10 minutes and I already hate him.

"Pick a partner. A boy and a girl and write a two page essay one another. I will assign the partner. Everyone groans.

"Zeke and Shauna" Eric says. Zeke moves over to Shauna.

"Christina and Will" Christina screeches and runs over to the guy, Will.

Eric says some other names that I don't know.

"Tris and Four" Eric says.

"Hey again." Four says.

"Hey." I smile.

"You have a pretty smile."

"Thanks."

"This assignment is due in 2 weeks." Eric says. " Class dismissed." Everyone just sat in class talking. "Everyone Get Out….NOW!" Eric yells. Everybody runs out.

So, I still have like ten minutes before my next class starts. I better start looking for it. Someone touches my shoulder and a bolt electricity shoots through me. I turn around to look at a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Hey, Four." I say. Why is he talking to me?

"Hey. So? Do you want to work on this project later? Like at the park or your house or somewhere-"

He sounds nervous. "Sure" I smile at him.

He smiles. I really like his smile. "Okay, Where at?"

"I don't know. I just moved here"

"Give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Just hand me it"

"Alright, don't run away with it." I say. He laughs. I like his laugh. I hand him my phone and he presses a few buttons and then hands it back. I look at it and I see that he put his number in. AHH! I;m screaming on the inside! Calm down Tris. It's just a guy.

I smile. "Okay, now hand me your phone."

"Why?" He asks with the smile still on his face.

"Just hand me your phone."

"No, I don't think I will" He says joking.

"Why is that?" What is going on with me? I have never acted this way around anyone.

"Because…"

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because I want you to call me first." And with that he walks away.

PAGEBREAK *lunch time*

The classes dragged on and now its lunch time. I have always hated lunch. It just who to sit with, that's it. I walk into the lunch line and get my food. I look around to see somewhere to sit.

"Tris!" I whip my head around to see Christina waves me over. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Hey Hey Hey" Christina says.

I laugh. "Hey" Christina continues to talk to the people at the table.

I look around the table and notice Zeke, Shauna, Will, and…Four. I didn't expect him to hang out with Christina. I glance at Four and see already looking at me. I smile. He smiles back. I stop looking at him when Christina starts snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Need something?" I ask.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" she screams in my ear. I hold my ear that she screamed in. That was loud.

"I'm sorry. What?" I say looking at her.

"Where are you from?"

"California"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I say taking a bite of whatever the lunch lady gave me. I grimace.

Everyone at the table looks at me and laughs.

"What?" I ask?

"If I were you I would either not eat here or bring your lunch from home." Zeke says. I just noticed how nobody at the table is eating. Wow. Tris. Really?

The bell rings and everyone goes their separate ways.

PAGEBREAK

The last bell goes off and I out of my seat and start walking to Caleb's car.

"Hey" Christina says happily.

"Hey"

"You want to come hanging out with me, Lynn, and Marlene Friday night?"

"Sure" I say.

"Awesome! Here's my number. I'll text you the address. Bye" she says smiley.

"Bye" I laugh to myself at her. She seems like a good friend. I haven't had one of those in a long time.

"Boo!"

I jump and turn around to see Four laughing really hard.

"If you don't stop laughing, you might pee yourself." I say.

"Haha very funny" he says with his amazing smile. "So? I was thinking. Do you want to go to park and work on that project?"

Yes! Yes! YES! Calm down Tris. Calm down. "Sure" I say casually.

"Awesome! Uh do you want to ride with me? I mean, you don't have to ride with me if you don't want to…"

"Sure" I say.

"You could just drive yourself, and we could meet…wait? What?" he rambles.

"I said sure, I'll ride with you, just let me tell my brother." It's kind of cute how he rambles like that.

"Okay! Awesome!" He says with a huge smile.

"Beatrice" Caleb says. Ugh.

"It's Tris" I say.

"Right. Who is he?" He says painting to Four.

"He's my friend and I'm riding with him to go to the park so we can work on a project." I say really fast and grab Fours hand and run away.

"Beatrice!" I hear Caleb yell. Oh well.

I let go of Four's hand and miss that electrifying feeling immediately. We in his car and he drives us to park.

**Hey, So, I update 2 to 3 or 4 times a week and it might more frequent when summer hits. * Dreams about summer* Anyway, Like it, Love it, Hate it? Let me know. Review! **


End file.
